


What I Need to Do

by ami_ven



Category: Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, there’s no rest for the good, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Need to Do

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt _Been up since six-thirty, two days crowded into one/Put away the dinner dishes, but my work still isn’t done_ (“Two Brains”)

The average citizen of Metropolis probably wouldn’t have believed that Superman’s first thought after returning home would be _I should really run the vacuum_. But then, the average citizen of Metropolis probably didn’t know that Superman even had an apartment or a day job or a sink-full of dirty dishes waiting for him after a long, long night shoring up a crumbling dam halfway around the world.

Clark, though, knew all of those things and sighed deeply at the sink before heading to take a shower.

Clean and in soft-worn pajamas, Clark turned on the kitchen radio to a station playing something low and instrumental, and started hot water running into the dishpan. By the time he’d dried the last plate and set it back into the cabinet, the sun was coming up, a soft golden glow that slid across the kitchen counter. 

Clark had to be at the Daily Planet in less than an hour. He set the coffee pot to brew, and went to change into a clean suit, letting out another sigh as he walked around the bed he hadn’t slept in, then poured the fresh-brewed coffee into the largest mug he owned.

It looked like today was going to be another long, long day.

THE END


End file.
